


Poisoned

by Snapescapades



Series: Snapetober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapescapades/pseuds/Snapescapades
Summary: "Alcoholics Anonymous tokens, Lucius finally wheedles out of Severus. Most of them red. One month."
Series: Snapetober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949944
Kudos: 3
Collections: Snapetober





	Poisoned

When the cigar box of tokens first falls with an explosive clatter, Lucius thinks they are foreign coins. Severus scrapes them up, swearing, but a red one rolls past the moving boxes and knocks against Lucius’ shoe.

Alcoholics Anonymous tokens, Lucius finally wheedles out of Severus. Most of them red. One month.

“Ah, so one receives this one for each month of sobriety?”

“No. Only the first month. Unless you fucking start over.” 

Lucius takes the box, swirls a finger through the metallic chips—silver, red, one gold.

“To thine own self be true,” he reads.

“What a bloody farce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well its the 2nd, isn't it? What do you mean it's January? I was in a cryptosleep, I have no idea what you're talking about.


End file.
